


Only in America

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fourth of July, Funny, boston tea party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home with you for his first 4th of July</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in America

“So, will you be coming home for the fourth?” Your mother asked as you and her chatted through Skype. You were currently in London with your fiancé while he was doing some last minute filming.

“Yeah I’ll try.” You said, smiling at her.

“And are you going to bring Thomas with you?” Your mother asked curiously. She didn’t know that you knew that she liked to have Tom over to make snooty Mrs. Applegate jealous that her daughter couldn’t get her hands on an A-lister.

“Mom, Tom’s British, remember?”

“So?” She asked. Tom had come in then and was listening off to the side.

“Mom, do you even remember what the 4th of July is?” You asked. “It’s to celebrate our independence from England. And Tom’s English. Therefore he doesn’t celebrate the 4th of July.”

“Well, you’re American and if he’s going to marry you, he needs to accept your heritage.” You started to laugh then.

“My heritage? Which consists of my uncles and dad getting drunk and firing bottle rockets out of their empty beer cans at each other and pretending to be Rambo.” You laughed. “I’ll ask him but he’s been very busy and I doubt he would want to waste time coming to America with me to see some fireworks.”

“Okay honey. Well, I have to go to the store now. Please try to make it.”

“Okay mom. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You both cut the connection then. You leaned back in your chair and sighed. That’s when arms wrapped around you and lips were placed on your neck. You knew exactly who it was, but you decided to joke around with him for a bit.

“But Scarlett, Tom will be home soon.” You joked. You could hear his soft chuckle.

“Can I watch?” Tom asked. You lightly slapped his hand and turned to look at him. He smiled down at you and kissed your lips. “So, can I come home with you on the 4th of July?” Tom asked. You laughed softly.

“You heard?” You asked. He nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Tom said. “I mean, as your mother said, it is your heritage.” You laughed.

“Fine.” You said. “We will go to America for the 4th of July.”

****

That’s why you were now standing in your mom’s kitchen while your dad took Tom outside to help him with the grill. Today was the 3rd and there would be all kinds of festivities today. Especially because tonight was a very special reenactment that you weren’t exactly planning on taking Tom to go see. That was until he saw the flyer on the refrigerator.

“Come join us for the tea party to change all tea parties.” Tom read when he came back in from helping your dad. “Can we go? I love tea.”

“Honey, it’s not that kind of tea party.” You laughed.

“So? Can we still go?” Tom asked. “And what other kind of tea party is there?” You cast a look over at your mom, both of you wondering if they taught anything about this in British schools.

“Sure honey. We’ll go.” You said. He smiled and kissed the top of your head. You cast a look at your mother, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

****

That night, you, your mom, and Tom made your way to the lake where the tea party was going to be happening. You saw your dad standing next to your old history teacher, wearing “rebel” clothing. Old Mr. Gavin’s boat was dressed up to look like an old British clipper ship. There was a Union Jack flying high on the mast. Tom looked at it then at you.

“Wait a minute…” He said. You just smiled as Mr. Smith, the history teacher at the high school, stood up and looked at the crowd.

“Today, we are on good relations with England, some of us more than others.” He looked at you and you blushed. It was a small town and you were dating Tom Hiddleston. Word was going to get around one way or another. “But, in 1773, it was a different story. Well, I bet most of you can guess where we’re going with this. Let the party begin!”

You looked over at Tom, who’s eyes were wide as he watched the men on the boat throwing boxes labeled tea into the lake. Then, someone lowered the Union Jack and replaced it with a colonial flag. Soon, you headed home with Tom, who was still wondering what exactly he had seen.

“But…why?” He asked. “That was perfectly good tea!” You laughed.

“Honey, those boxes weren’t full of tea.” You said. “I’m pretty sure they put rocks in them.”

“But…”

“Welcome to America.” You laughed. He just sighed but smiled.

****

The next night was the fireworks, which he enjoyed because they had big displays over in England, mainly on Guy Fawkes Day. You enjoyed snuggling up next to him in the sticky July air, watching the bright colors explode over the lake while patriotic music played in the background.

“I might not be American,” Tom began. “But I would love to spend every 4th of July here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how bad was it? lol


End file.
